1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for a home network middleware interoperability service using a home gateway and an OSGi platform and method thereof and, more specifically, to an apparatus for a home network middleware interoperability service using a home gateway and an OSGi platform and method thereof, wherein an OSGi bundle that incorporates and converts different middleware functions on a home network of a user is downloaded on the home gateway to operate on the OSGi platform so that a service that matches individual characteristics of the service user can be provided and an added interoperability service can be rendered regarding the change of the home network environment such as adding a new middleware and a device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, in the conventional method of providing interoperability among different types of middlewares, every apparatus should be equipped with a conversion module that can converts the different types of middleware, resulting in a heavy weight.
That is, each apparatus should have the conversion module for all middlewares intended to convert. Further, when a new middleware is introduced, the conversion module for this should be newly reconfigured and mounted in each apparatus, thus incurring cost and time issues.
Further, when a new device is introduced to the market, each middleware association should newly redefine the apparatus model to add this to the middleware, in which the conversion of the device level should be newly applied to the new conversion model, so that a problem exists that such an interoperability method provides only restrictive performance.